


Coven Goals

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Category: Black Panther (2018), Dr. Strange - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Coven goals, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Magickal bromance between Wanda Loki and Dr. Strange, Multi, She/her pronouns, Tony hates those that speak in third person, they/them pronouns, timeline: vague with intent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: A series on the witchy squad goals known as Loki, Wanda and Dr. Strange's friendship. Wanda likes to see herself as the logical one, Strange likes to see himself as a the leader, Loki knows their role and it's pure utter chaos. All three, however, are the best of friends. Strange will denile it until the end however.( Timeline is vague on purpose but not IW spoilers will be posted, if that changes, this line will be changed)





	1. date night is cancelled

Each one had their own style. Strange was noticeably colored by his east Asian studies. From his cloths to the spells he choose. He was quiet about his gifts though secretly rather showy in his own way. Wanda was totally goth teen witch. To her clothing, to the spells she favored. Loki was the wild card. Nobody knew what gender Loki would show up as to the battlefield. Loki was pure chaos and pure trisker. Loki leaned a lot on tricking his/her/their foes and shape shifting to suite said needs.

Sometimes all three would get into a yelling fight, but there seemed to be a unspoken rule. Only a fellow witch/mage could bash the other. Whenever one was made fun of by a non-witch or non-mage, one of the other two would step in to end it.

Loki liked to pick on foes bigger than himself and often tried to make them mad so they would make a mistake. Wanda and Strange would stand behind, arms folded, eyes rolling or head shaking. Loki rarely needed a second hand for all their “Really, Loki?!?” complaints.

Wanda liked to end the fights as soon as possible. Always so worried she would hurt a bystander by mistake or take down another building. Wanda also was nervous to mix her magick with Loki's or Strange's.

Strange like to just lock foes into a never ending loop and look smug while doing it. He wasn't as careful as Wanda but not as chaotic as Loki.

What finally tamed the wild hurricane known as Loki came as a shock to both. His name? Bucky. Loki was smitten and totally love struck. Wanda was thrilled to see Loki be less reckless with their life. Strange smiled abit watching from afar. Loki and Bucky came as a shock to the whole team.

Bucky was so over Steve's drama and ended up moving to Asgard. Loki and Thor had rebuilt it n Norway using the same shielding Wakanda had. Loki and Bucky often visited New York however. Loki dubbed Tony one of their people, and in time added Peter. With Peter came Shuri. Thor was a heavy hitter so they didn't call on him for things unless it was bad. Thor was king and he had work to do.

Doom ruined Loki's date night. She stood in the park with her black cat hoodie, black and green plaid pleated skirt, fish net tights and black army boots with neon green pentagrams on them. Loki was signing. She had just wanted to watch a damn movie with her lover. But nope apparently.

Wanda and Strange took a side on Loki. Green magick covered Loki's fingerless gloved hands, Red Magick covered Wanda's hands, Magickal circles appeared around Strange's hands.

“ What's the mission, Lo?” Wanda asks.  
“ Doom bots, a lot of them. Almost txted my big bro to zap them but with this light rain, he could hurt too many people.” Loki said, texting with her left hand.  
“ You hailing the Avengers as well?” Strange asked.  
“ No, telling the news crews to avoid the park. They were going to do a story on the new bike path. I don't want them to get hurt.” Loki says.  
“ Good move” Strange says.  
“Three witches vs robots? Hardly sounds fair, Lo” Wanda says with a smile  
“ They ruined date night, I'm not in the mood for fairness” Loki says, slipping the phone into her skirt pocket.

 

Wanda grins and each take a row. Loki levels hundreds of doom bots without even breaking a sweat. It was moments like this Strange sometimes feared Loki. What if she lost control? What if Loki joined Doom? But Loki always rejected Doom and then would turn his green cloak bubble gum pink. 

For all their shared distrust of each other, they were one unit and would defend the other to the death. Sometime the Avengers noticed. Each member saw it differently. Team Cap distrusted Loki fully and often “forgot” to call them into the mission. Team Iron Man was unsure of Wanda but withheld judgment until needed. Both teams didn't know Strange enough to level a complaint nor bestow wisdom. 

Iron Man landed with Spider Man and Black Panther beside him. Iron Man took stock of how much the three magick users had done on their own and was very pleased. He gave the orders to Spider Man and Black Panther, then went to aid Loki. He and Loki trained the most together of the three, so he understood how best to aid his favorite witch. He flew over and landed on Loki's right side. He had learned, never Loki's left as Loki is left handed and her magick is stronger on that side.

“ Gender?” He says as he blast a few bots down   
“Female” Loki shouts over her shoulder as she throws a shield up to help Wanda  
“ Got it” Iron Man says as he moves on to see if Doom came himself or not.

The clean up takes a few hours between destroying them and them removing them from the park. Loki was laying on the bench, panting heavily. Magick wasn't a freebie after all. Tony puts the faceplate up and hands Loki a bottle of water. The Deity takes the offer and sighs in relief to the coldness. 

“ Why were you in the park so late, Loki?” Tony asks, leaning against a tree  
“ Date night with Bucky. He was going to take me to see 'Love, Simon'.” Loki explains.  
“Oh you poor thing. You never made it, huh?” Tony says.  
“ Nope, Doom bot asked for my cellphone number. Doom wants me badly but I'm an Avenger and I'm the Goddess of Stories. I'm nobody's bitch.” Loki says with a huff.

Tony grins at that. He truly did feel bad that Loki didn't get to see the movie. Spider Man walks over and slumps on the bench too. His legs were killing him. For every bot he took down, he swore 50 replace themselves. He jumped at first to the feel of cold hands but then adjusted. Loki was rubbing his back and shoulders.

“ You should charge a fee for this, Lo” Spider Man says.  
“ You can't afford me, Little Spider” Loki purrs  
“True that. I guess we'll put this on my never ending tab, huh?” Spider Man says.

Loki laughs at that and gives a rare true smile. Loki was blooming under Bucky. Tony had chatted Loki up over Tumblr messenger since the Odisons went to Norway to rebuild. Loki had explained being bipolar and family consoling. Loki had also came out to her brother during one of the sessions. Thor had been thrilled with the new level of trust between them. Thor had little tolerance for those that misgendered Loki. 

If only the civil war had ended as smoothly as their one-sided feud Tony though as he saw that smile, heard that laugh. Bucky had finally made it. Loki looked at her phone and saw they had missed the showing and that was the final one for the night. Tony pulled the “ I am mother fucking Tony Stark, and I do whatever I fucking want” card. He bought out a special showing. Peter and Shuri went with Loki and Bucky. Tony and T'Challa went for a horror movie instead.

After the clean up, after the movies, Tony walked to Loki's room to check on her for Thor. He found Loki sound asleep on Bucky's chest. He snapped a photo of the sleeping couple and sent it to Thor. He checked on Wanda, he hadn't been totally fine with letting her back but Vision had begged. The couple was watching True Crime shows and eating unhealthy amounts of popcorn. He checked the list off after sending Strange a txt. Strange had been touched but also shocked Tony checked on him.

Peter and Shuri were playing video games as T'Challa rested. Tony liked to keep the teens in his view. They got into such trouble other wise. He sat on the couch. His job was done. Loki and Bucky alseep, Visions and Wanda entertaining themselves, Peter and Shuri gaming and Strange sipping tea as he watched some animal show. Life was good right now he thought as Pepper walked though the door just for him. Oh yes, he could get use to this, even if a God was sleeping a few floors above him.


	2. Love shouldn't taste like a lemon so why is everyone crying that is in love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coven goes to a Pride event for the Avengers. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faint self harming ref, nothing too graphic ( atlease i don't think so...but here's your warning just in case)

Loki sometimes confused their two fellow witches. Sometimes Loki was rocking it, music blaring, dagger in hand. Other times Loki was crying and scared of their own shadow. Sometimes Loki would be curled up beside Bucky, reading some teen novel with witches while he gamed. Other times they had a spell book on their lap and learning a tricky new spell. 

Steve had rejected the idea that Loki was bothered by Doom's non-stop asking them out. Natasha tried to push Loki to go under cover for them. Clint shocked them both by becoming protective of Loki and giving them hell for it. When he explained how the connection had been a two-way mirror and he had watched Loki suffer, it had changed nothing for them but it had made a lasting impact on Wanda and Strange. 

The team had been asked to put in a showing at a Pride event. Steve had refused to come out but agreed to make the team go. Loki had showed up in such an outfit that Steve had groaned into his hands. Wanda grinned at the look and Strange was hardly showed. Loki was chaos, what did Steve expect? Strange thought.

Loki had tied the genderfluid pride flag like a cape around her neck. She had shorts with rainbow colored peace symbols in the Bisexual pride colors. A white t-shirt that had pink glitter saying “You say Witch like it's a bad thing”. She had one white sneakers that the bottoms light up as she walked. Loki leaned back on them, popping out the hidden wheels and skated towards her group of witches.

“ Love those shoes, where did you get them, Lo?” Wanda asked  
“ I paid an obscene price for these but limited edition and oh so worth it.” Loki said with a grin.  
“ I want a pair....how much?” Wanda says.  
“ Like...almost 1k?” Loki says, trying to remember.  
“ Holy shit...” Wanda says.  
“ Yeah, My brother rolled his eyes at me but he loves them. He pushes me down hills now to see how far the wind will take me. I swear he is such a dork.” Loki says.

Strange walks over to Loki and hands them a shopping bag. Loki looks at him curious and pulls out a new messenger bag. Their old one had died on the last mission. Loki had got it caught on a bent pipe as they had ran into a burning building to grap a child trapped inside. The strap had been cut and Loki hadn't noticed. By the time Loki had realized, the bag was ashes on the building's floor. Loki had kept a masked face on the loss. Loki had lost their favorite owl plush that Thor had gotten them and also one of their older spell books they had written while in Asgard before the realm had been destroyed. Tony had replaced Loki's cellphone with ease, same with their laptop. But the owl and spell book had real meaning to the deity.

Loki notices there are patches for Genderfluid, Bisexual, Asexuality. Also a “It's not my fault you assume I'm not a real witch due to my gender” patch. Various Wiccan pins, and an owl keychain on the main zipper. Loki slips it on and opens it up. The same pink owl they had lost in the fire was there, along with a fancy book just for writing new spells. Loki wanted to cry. They had been so dysphoric this morning, and had been feeling unsure weather to come. Steve made it clear he didn't believe in more than 2 genders, and he was the leader. Loki pulled out the owl, running their fingers over the plush toy. 

Strange saw the storm of emotions in Loki. He knew Loki was Bipolar and he had gotten a txt from Wanda saying she had seen marks on Loki's wrists again. Both had told Peter to stop buying Loki hair ties with metal on them, but he didn't understand. Wanda smiled at her friend and hugged them, patting down Loki's hair.

Loki traded the smaller purse they had for the messenger bag. Moving over her tarot deck and spell book into the new bag. She slipped her cellphone into one of the pockets and used magick to send the other one to her bed in Stark Tower. 

Loki had been curious to as why Strange would be at Pride. He wasn't an Avenger. She had often wondered if something was going on between him and Wong but felt no need to ask. If he was bisexual or whatever, Loki felt he would share with her and Wanda when he was ready. She knew Wanda came as an Ally. Loki noticed the flag Peter had in his lean pocket and was kinda surpised. Loki walked up to Peter.

“ You're not coming as Spiderman?” Loki asked.  
“ I was going to but I told dad, I needed to come as myself” Peter says.  
“ That's a transgender flag...are you transgender, Peter?” Loki asks.  
“ I...I don't know...I...didn't even think there was an option. Then, I met you, and I'm confused..” Peter says, staring at his sneakers.

Loki hugs him close. She knows that fear, that confusion, that terror of loosing everything. Peter sobs on Loki's shoulder. Wanda and Strange nod to Loki and walk into the event. They know Loki is best for this job.

Time seems to slow down, Peter don't know how long he has been crying or how long Loki has been standing there, holding him, grounding him into reality. Steve walks over, seeing Peter crying.

“What's the matter?” Steve asks.  
“ Peter thinks he might be Transgender. He is atlease questioning his gender. He's scared cuz his hero don't support Transgender and genderfluid people. He can't stand the thought his hero would hate him...” Loki explains.

Steve is taken aback. He doesn't hate them he argues with himself. His eyes trail down and he sees self harm marks on Loki's wrist again. Did I cause this? He wonders as he sees where Loki had used a hair tie to give herself welts and bruises. They still look red and angry on her pale skin. Did Loki ever walk in the sun? He wonders to himself.

“ Look, I just don't get it okay? There is only male and female. I don't see intersex as a true gender, they always pick male or female in the end. You can claim to be a third gender all you want. I just don't see why I must believe in it myself. That's not hate.” Steve says.  
“ I'm intersex, and I didn't choose one set over the other. I have both. Sure, I'm not human so maybe you don't count me. Peter is 17, and your his hero, and right now, your making him want to die. Do you care?” Loki says.  
“ Of course I do! Just like I hate when you hurt yourself. I don't know what you expect of me, Loki. You killed people, you came back and now your expecting us all to just be fine with it. Your even written as the Mother Of Monsters in your own lore for fuck's sake!” Steve yells.  
“ Tsk tsk, Steve. Cussing? Do you speak to your God with that mouth?” Loki says.

Steve glares at Loki and walks off, mumbling under his breathe. Loki felt each word like a cut, and man did they want to cut so badly at the moment. Loki hadn't even realized she had started to cry, didn't feel the tears running down her cheeks. Peter switches roles and hugs Loki.

Loki walks onto the stage, head up high. Little traces of the tears from Steve's words left. Thor noticed the walk and looked at Tony for answers. Tony is just as confused. Peter walks over to them. Tony notices the flag in his jean pockets and hugs him. 

“ So many people need a monster to hate. Someone to stone too death. A witch to burn. We're still here, and we're going no where. Hate me all you want. Call me a mother of monsters all you want. I'll still be here, standing tall. You can't break me, I'm already broken. You can't take from me, I have nothing left to forfeit to you. Grap your eddas and beat me down with them. They're all wrong. I've buried every child I ever had. I buried two wives so far. I've had to watch my babies ripped from my arms in the name of religion. I'm still here. I live on just to spite you, to remind you, I will fall and fall but you better fucking believe I'll get back up.” Loki says.

Tony looks to Thor. Thor nods sadly. Tony curses. Strange and Wanda look at each other and start to clap. Tony and Thor look at them, abit confused.

“ We are the witches you burned, got back the fuck up out of the graves you shoved us in. We'll rise and rise. You can't kill Witchcraft and for every Witch you kill, you prove our magick's worth. You wouldn't hunt us down unless you feared and believed in us. Still, we'll cure your ill child, fix the lameness in your horse and make your milk unsour. We'll grow you crops and feed the poor. We'll never be silenced. Now you move onto our LGBT+ brothers and sisters and think we'll be silent. You'll learn soon enough, that they are under our protection and you won't be able to slay another Transgender person just trying to buy a cup of coffee.” Loki says.

Peter sniffles and buries himself into Tony's side. Tony smiles at him. Thor whoops and starts to clap as well.

“ You may deem yourself America's hero, and you may call yourself an Avenger. But, Steve, your nothing but a fraud. Your nothing more than a emperor with no cloths on. You want to be a leader, it's about time you've earned that right. Tell us, tell us Transgender and Genderfluid people why we don't count. Why you dismissive us and why you deserve to lead us in battle. We are owed answers. You wanted the press to see you as an ally. Well, come on. Show us how you will defend our rights.” Loki ends with.

Tony and Thor look at Steve, shocked. Steve feels all the eyes on him. A few with Transgender flags fold their arms and stare him down. Steve looks at Loki. Loki looks at him, full defiance in her green eyes. A silent “ I could have outed you as gay for what you did to me, but I didn't” passed between them. Loki walks off the stage among chants of “Mic Drop” in the audience. Steve passes her as he steps onto the stage.

Steve looks at the people. He had a speech pre-made but Loki had shot fires into the air. He looked down at his paper. Pepper had helped him write it but now it's useless. He shoves it back into his pockets. His eyes land on Loki who is holding Peter's hand. Loki who he had written off as a coward, who would run before standing their ground. Loki, who he had agreed with Bruce was a bag of cats crazy. Before the Civil war, he swore he knew what he was doing. But now? Now he had no clue. Loki had made him off center. Why couldn't Tony had just gone with the program for once?!? He thought to himself. 

“ I had a speech already written but I can see that will no longer work. Loki raised some concerns. Maybe valid to himself...” Steve starts  
“They/Them, Friend Steve!” Thor shouts at him, fuming.  
“ Or She/her if your so scared to use They/Them as a single noun. I'm sure our English teacher would be eye rolling you right now” Bucky adds as he walks up to the group.   
“ Bucky...your here?” Steve asks.  
“ Duh, Punk. My girlfriend is here and I'm bisexual for the millionth time. Also, Loki txt me to say Peter had a semi-coming out and dreaded the outcome. Now finish your little speech, without the passive aggressive misgendering. This should be great” Bucky says.

Steve hangs his head. There was no way Bucky could be with Loki. Steve looked back up and saw Bucky kiss Loki openly on the lips as the crowd bursts into cheers at the couple. Tears fall onto the mic stand from Steve.

“ I always loved you...” Steve says into the hot mic.  
“ You love the Bucky in your head, Steve. I'm never going back to before Hydra had me. I'm moving forward, with Loki. Speaking of that...” Bucky says.

He pulls out a box and kneels before Loki. Steve feels his heart shatter and stares at the scene. Tony smiles at Loki as Loki looks puzzled, head titled abit. Wanda and Strange try not to hover but both want to hear Loki's answer.

“ I already asked your brother. So, I know this isn't how you would do it but I can't just gift you a cat without knowing how we would get it back to Norway. You can't just bring in animals to other countries. Very strict laws on that. But I will be getting you a cat once we return to Norway. Anyways, Will you marry me, Loki?” Bucky asks.  
“ I..I don't understand...brother?” Loki says.  
“ He wants to court you, Loki, and after 3 years of being together, I think you two should wed, make it official.” Thor explains.  
“ Bucky, Please...don't do this...please..” Steve says.  
“ Yes” Loki says.

Bucky grins and slips a ring on Loki's left hand, pulling the smaller deity into his arms for a kiss. Steve sits on the stairs, crying at the scene. Tony had wanted to hate Steve for Civil war but he sits beside him, rubbing his back.

“ It'll get better, Cap. Learn from this. You didn't want to come out, which is valid. But Nobody is going to want to be your dirty little secret. They are going to want to be out and proud with you. Loki was willing to show him off, you weren't. Bucky responded in kind. Next time you love someone, be honest with them if your not going to ever come out. Don't lead them on.” Tony says.   
“ It hurts so badly, Tony...I loved him...” Steve says.  
“ I know, and he knows. This is a great lesson. Cry, scream, and like Loki says, Rise like a phoenix.” Tony says.

Loki pulls Peter into their little coven. He had no magick but none cared. As he ate lunch with the coven, Sam knocked shoulders with Bucky. Bucky rolls his eyes. He really did hate Sam and he still couldn't fully place why but the man just got his heckles up.

“ Your forfeit, is my gain” Sam says with a grin.  
“ Forfeit?” Bucky says, raising an eye brow at him  
“ I'll be taking Steve now. Have fun with the deity who has a dick but still swears he's a girl.” Sam says.  
“ You misgender Loki again and I'll kick your ass, Sam.” Bucky says.

Sam bows and bee lines for Steve who is sitting alone. Bucky rolls his eyes and sits with Tony and Thor. He was welcome with the coven but he understood that Peter was in a bad head space and Loki was the only non-cisgender person on the team. He knew when to let Loki take over. 

Thor smiled as his sibling showed off the ring to Peter. Loki had been deemed a monster, and had two dead wives on their record. Loki could have turned down marriage once again, not wanting to bury a third person they had wed. But, Loki had said yes and raised up just like Loki had threaten Steve they would do so. 

Night had fallen on the team. Peter had stood infront of Tony and confessed to not knowing his gender. Pepper and Tony hugged their adopted son. Bucky had laid Loki down on their shared bed and claimed Loki that night. Laying on her side, fully nude aside from her wedding ring on her left hand and her submission collar on her throat. Loki had agreed tat night both to wed Bucky and to accept him as her master. Wanda came home to Vision and her own surprise. Vision on one knee and a ring in his hand. She had sobbed into her hands as she said yes to him. Strange laid a cup of tea beside Wong. Wong gave him such a warm smile. Strange hadn't seen the need for a label. He just loved to come home to Wong, HIS Wong he thought with a warm smile on his face. Thor went back to Asgard to tell the people about Loki's wedding and get plans started. He was so thrilled that Loki was marrying for love and not to be wed off as a second born with no hopes of Kinghood.


	3. Can you please tell me my gender, i think I misplaced it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go and visit Loki and Bucky in Asgard

Peter stood in the mirror with a pleated skirt and hoodie top on. Loki was sitting on the bed as Wanda and Shuri had some cloths for Peter to try on. Loki had told the coven that they were pregnant. The coven cheered the good news. Loki had invited the coven and a few friends to Asgard for a visit. Shuri had begged her brother and he had been thrilled. Some peace and quiet with Shuri being someone else's problem. He loved her too death but sometimes he swore she was more the Goddess of Pranks than Loki.

Strange had been touched at the offer and Loki had showed him where to put a gate so he could come and go with ease. Strange went to work. 

Loki was petting her black cat Frigga that Bucky had given her per Asgard traditions. Loki had on a pleated skirt and over sized sweater that hung off one shoulder, kneel high loose socks and her submission collar on. Loki's wedding ring held her Capricorn birth stone on it. 

“ So, what are you having, Loki?” Wanda asks as she hands Peter a shirt in a different size  
“ A girl. Bucky was thrilled. He didn't care about the gender really but he was a big brother to three little sisters so he has more experience with girls than boys.” Loki says.  
“ I don't know how you can try again, after before...” Peter says, eyeing Loki's swollen belly.  
“ I thought I was fed up, myself, but I'm so thrilled to have another chance. Brother says this time will be different.” Loki says.

Peter nods to that and sits on the bed to pull up knee high socks. He looked at himself from Loki's bed. This felt so right somehow. But he felt that fear. Was he a fake if he didn't want to transition? Was he just playing dress up while Loki was the real deal? Was he just cross dressing?

Bucky popped into the room to tell them supper was on the grill. The teens were thrilled and Peter goes to step outside but stops. He looks at himself in the cloths he was raised to believe were just for girls. Loki slips her hand into his and walks him outside. Peter braces himself for the worse but finds not one person questioning him.

Loki curls up on Bucky's chest in one of the lawn chairs. Loki nuzzles into her future husband. Bucky smiles at the act and rubs her back. Bucky moves his hand to her belly, Loki lays a hand over his own.

“ How is my baby girl, Loki?” Bucky asks.  
“ She is good, Master. She is slowly learning not to use my spleen as a bed” Loki says.  
“ Good, Kitty. You okay with the heat?” Bucky asks.  
“ I'm okay, Master” Loki says.

Loki blushed too easily when it came to Bucky. Sometimes it made her scared, that he could hurt her with just a look. Bucky was very aware of that fact and held her tightly. Thor beamed at the couple. He had to ask Tony about the s/m thing. He barely had any encounter during him sneaking into sex clubs as a teen. Oh how he had cursed his sex drive back then. Tony and Pepper were a married s/m couple and happily explained it to Thor. Thor had been very supportive after that. 

Peter sat on one of the chairs. He was unsure what he was doing. He looked over at Loki and Bucky. He hoped to have something like them someday. Tony had asked him if he loved Shuri and he been unsure. He hated the idea a boy and girl can't just be friends, that it always has to be romantic. Yet, he felt hallow and alone when she went back home to Wakanda. It was all so very confusing. And what if he was Transgender? Did Shuri even love girls? What if he was more like Loki, and non-binary? He had no desire to have breasts, but having a cock did confuse him. Was it all the bulling or was this something really happening?

Loki understood that spacey look. She had had that look so often, she wondered how her brother didn't tease her for being an air head. She slipped from her Master's arms and sat beside Peter.

“ I'm so...” Peter trailed off.  
“ Lost? I know, little Spider. I use to have that same look all the time.” Loki says.  
“ What if I do love Shuri? How does that even work for people like us...” Peter asks.  
“ It depends. Bucky is bisexual so the parts I have are a non-issue. I can't speak for Shuri's preference as she has never stated it nor acted in such a way I can tell you she is straight or bisexual or lesbian. Some have really good gaydar, I'm not one of them.” Loki explains.  
“ People tease us all the time. Say boys and girls can't just be friends. What if I love her and ruin everything?” Peter asks.  
“ You won't ruin everything. Boys and girls can be friends, they can also be lovers, and even siblings. Romance isn't everything but if you feel something, and she does too, why bury it?” Loki says.  
“ I feel so hallow when she isn't there to make it all okay...Dad and Mom tries so hard..but..” Peter says.  
“Right, they're not teenagers and haven't been for ages. Kids are cruel.” Loki says.

Peter looks at Shuri as she walks over with food for both of them. He wasn't sure if it was love or even if it was, would she feel the same. Shuri brushes hands with his and he feels his heart race. Did she over hear him and Loki? She leans over and whispers something in his ear. His cheeks go deep red and he nods. Shuri smiles at him and lays his head on her shoulder.

The supper moved slowly. Each enjoying the fresh grilled meats and the sounds of the lake on the pier. They had gone for wooden cottages dotting the Norwegian lake instead of a city of gold. Both felt it was a waste. The slow pace felt good after the rush of newness each person had uncounted. 

Strange saw the news report on his tablet and clicked on it. He smiled abit and showed Loki. Bucky laughed at the headline. Sam and Steve came out together and now Steve was finding himself boycotted. Not for being openly gay, but for his remarks towards the Transgender community. Bucky tipped back his mead. Karma he mused with a smile at his beloved Loki.


End file.
